


They Were Roommates!!!

by justheretoreadhannibalfics



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: College, Hannibal isn't a cannibal, He's still Hannibal, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Or Is he?, Roommates, but smart too, they are babies, they are both dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28311771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justheretoreadhannibalfics/pseuds/justheretoreadhannibalfics
Summary: Hannibal has never really cared that life is unfair, until he meets his new roommate.
Relationships: Alana Bloom & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham & Beverly Katz, Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 14
Kudos: 159
Collections: Hannibal One Shots





	They Were Roommates!!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stellar_Infires](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellar_Infires/gifts).



Life was incredibly  _ unfair _ .

Hannibal Lecter didn’t put much stock in the idea of fate or luck, but there were occasions when it was tempting to blame forces beyond himself and his influence for what happened in life. When his parents had died. When Mischa had become ill. When he met his roommate.

The boy carried in a large box, having to poke his head around the edge in order to see where he was going. Hannibal didn’t get a good look at him until he slid the box into the corner and then rose to his full height. He was thin, but the weight he did have was muscle rather than fat, making him appear lithe. He had a full head of curls that were a touch too long, and he stood just about an inch shorter than Hannibal himself.

The boy turned and nodded to Hannibal, though he didn’t approach or meet his eyes. He was  _ devastatingly _ attractive. 

“Hello,” he said politely, “I’m Will Graham. You’re Hannibal Lecter?”

Hannibal nodded curtly.

“I am. It’s a pleasure to meet you. I feel it is prudent to warn you that I may likely take up a monopoly in the kitchen, as I cook often. I hope this will not be an inconvenience to you,” Hannibal replied, slightly perturbed that the other boy had not offered his hand with his greeting.

Will shrugged.

“Sounds fine,” he said, “I don’t cook much, and if I do, I’ll make sure to clean up after myself and stay out of your way. I’m not very good at being social, so you might not see me for days at a time, and I might not talk to you when you do see me. It’s not because I’m trying to be rude or I’m ignoring you. I’m probably just not fully there. I hope that won’t bother you.”

Hannibal smiled.

“I prefer to keep to myself for the most part as well, so we should get along famously,” he said, “as long as you are not terribly untidy.”

Will shrugged again, but he turned to pick the box back up and head to the bedroom.

“I keep my mess to myself,” he offered, “so it shouldn’t be too much of a problem for you. Just tell me if we’re ever gonna have company, and I’ll tidy up beforehand.”

Hannibal nodded as Will headed to the door to the bedroom and walked through, scanning the room as well as he could around the large object.

“I hope you will do the same for me,” Hannibal replied, following at a distance.

He was curious about this boy, though he was wary. Only time would tell if they would be able to cohabitate. 

Will snorted, shaking his head.

“I’m not social, remember? I’m not likely to have company over by choice. Having you warn me beforehand also serves so I can be  _ out _ during that time.”

Hannibal huffed a soft laugh, amused despite himself. The boy was witty, if nothing else. Hannibal would give him the benefit of the doubt. A trial period.

“Be that as it may, it is  _ possible _ you will find someone who sparks your interest, so I find it prudent to expect the agreement to go both ways,” Hannibal said, sitting on the bed he had already claimed for himself before Will had arrived, “I find no reason to have rules apply to one party and not the other.”

Will flashed a smile over his shoulder and huffed a laugh.

“I think we’ll get along fine,” he said, pulling a knife from his belt and flicking it across the tape to open the box.

Will pulled a stack of neatly folded flannels from the bowels of the box, setting them on the mattress before reaching in again. 

“I certainly hope so,” Hannibal replied honestly, “I was unfortunate enough to have experienced my fair share of uncouth roommates.”

Will nodded distractedly.

“That makes sense,” he mumbled, perhaps to himself, but it made Hannibal curious regardless.

Their conversation seemed to be over, so Hannibal walked back out to the kitchen and continued unpacking his dishes. 

Will Graham was interesting so far. He was also objectively attractive, perhaps making Hannibal more lenient toward him concerning his behavior. 

It was not beyond Hannibal to be aware that he was attracted to men, nor was he ignorant of the possibility that  _ Will _ was not. Hannibal’s attraction would not affect his judgement. It never did. He would satisfy himself with sketches of the other boy if he must, but it was likely the effect would wear off after a few days.

The trial period was officially underway.

\---

Life was unbearably  _ unfair _ .

Hannibal knew that for a fact, and often used it to his advantage. That didn’t make it any less  _ infuriating _ when he was not in control of the imbalance.

Hannibal had not been able to glean whether or not Will felt attraction towards anyone, ever, at all, over the course of the first several weeks of living together with him. Will never so much as glanced in the direction of anyone who would be considered attractive, much less made a comment on thinking such about another person.

And to make it all so much more frustrating, Will was certifiably  _ brilliant _ .

“I didn’t realize he was going to be  _ offended _ by it,” Will said, halfway through his story, “I mean, if  _ I _ had made a mistake that could affect how the students do on their next analysis, I would want someone to correct  _ me _ .”

Will was talking as he annotated an article, apparently being quite adept at multitasking.

“But he turned hella red and threatened to dock me points on the assignment for smart mouthing him.”

Hannibal hummed, stirring the eggs on the stove. Will was a morning person, causing their schedules to be very similar.

“That is incredibly impolite of him,” Hannibal commented, “if one is incorrect, they should welcome input from those more well educated, accepting it gracefully and preventing future embarrassment.”

Will laughed, another thing Hannibal couldn’t help but find attractive about him.

“That’s my philosophy,” he agreed, “but I managed to actually get  _ over _ a hundred percent on that assignment, so I could have afforded the few points he would have taken off. He’s the type who includes ridiculous trivia at the end as an opportunity to boost the score. He hates me, ‘cause I’ve not missed one yet.”

Hannibal smiled.

“Truly a feat indeed,” Hannibal said, “I expect he does not intentionally make them easy.”

Will laughed again, more softly.

“Nah. The other students hate me now too, ‘cause he’s been making them harder trying to trip me up,” he said, grinning goofily.

Will’s true smile was lopsided and his eyes sparkled when he was truly pleased. Hannibal couldn’t stop thinking about Will’s eyes. When Will had first managed to make eye contact with him, Hannibal had been nearly breathless. They were vibrant blue and shifting green, ensnaring Hannibal’s imagination in its entirety.

Will was maddening to be around.

“I can see why they might be displeased with you for that, though it shows an immaturity in the professor. Purposefully working to trip up a student is shameful,” Hannibal replied.

Will shrugged.

“Nah. I like to consider it a test. He’s giving me a  _ real _ challenge, since his class clearly isn’t one,” Will said cheekily.

Hannibal shook his head in amusement. 

He was such a child, lusting after his own roommate. Not to mention, one who was so… Oh, who was he trying to fool? Will was perfect in every way.

“And you feel no regret for being villainized to the other students?” Hannibal asked.

Will scoffed.

“I’m not  _ social _ , remember? I don’t care much what they think of me. I don’t need their approval.”

Will’s confidence was something Hannibal had come to learn was unusual to see. Will had a persona of an insecure, unsocial, shy person that he showed to nearly all the world. He had never shown it to Hannibal, which was one of the most fascinating things about him. Will was an enigma that Hannibal was intent on solving.

“You do not seem to put stock in the approval of anyone,” Hannibal replied, smiling softly to himself, “and it is well earned, as you clearly exceed the talents and abilities of all those around you.”

Will coughed nervously, a slight pink rising to his cheeks.

“I care what a  _ few _ people think,” he objected, “just not most. I learned to be particular about that kind of thing when I was still wandering the bayous with my dad.”

Hannibal nodded. 

This was torture. 

Did Will care what  _ Hannibal _ thought? Was that even something Hannibal should  _ want _ ? Who were the others Will trusted enough to value their opinions?

Hannibal knew his thoughts were bordering on obsessive at this point. He was slowly losing his mind for his desire. Will would be the end of him.

“I think that may be a trait we share,” Hannibal said, settling with a neutral ground, “and one I consider to be a positive attribute.”

Will huffed a soft laugh, shaking his head and turning the page of the article.

“I’d like to think so,” he agreed, “pa always told me not to take criticism from someone I wouldn’t take advice from, and I try to live by that.”

Hannibal nodded, transferring his protein scramble into a bowl and taking it to the small table that sat in their kitchen. It served as the only real dining surface, though Will sometimes would eat at the counter in order to avoid leaving a mess where Hannibal would want to eat.

Will was infuriatingly thoughtful that way. 

Hannibal was often angry when he considered Will Graham, but only for the reason that the other boy was unfairly perfect and alluring. It should  _ not _ have been allowed.

\---

Life was intolerably  _ unfair _ .

Hannibal had been suffering through the long journey of learning that for himself, and he was not pleased with it.

Will was still a mystery to him, no matter how much time or energy he invested in trying to learn him. The boy did not come from a life of money, having earned his way into the university by scholarships. He had one close friend, though they were attending a separate school and never visited. He did not care to make new friends, or show any interest in dating anyone. 

Hannibal was feeling more discouraged by the day, thinking that it was growing more likely that Will actually did not feel any interest in dating or relationships of  _ any _ type.

It would be  _ just _ Hannibal’s luck to fall for him in that case.

Hannibal consciously loosened his grip on his pencil, knowing his emotions would cause the sketch to be imperfect if he allowed them to. He wanted it to be perfect, because Will  _ deserved _ perfection.

Will was sitting across from Hannibal, sprawled on the couch that sat in their shared living space. He was dozing, though he periodically shook himself awake to read another sentence or two from the textbook on the arm of the furniture.

The afternoon sun shone in where Will sat, warming his features and highlighting the soft gloss of his hair.

Hannibal had  _ dreamt _ of that hair. He had imagined what it would feel like if he ran his fingers through it. He itched to do something even so small as rub a strand between two fingers, to see if it truly was as soft as it appeared.

Will appeared to be some sort of succubus or incubus (of course depending on his orientation which Hannibal was still unable to suss out) destined to torment Hannibal for all time. Or perhaps it would be more accurate to compare Will to the fruit of the tree that forever tempted Tantalus. Something with the sole purpose of being desired, without the ability to be possessed.

Metaphors would get Hannibal nowhere, he knew. Words and actions were the tools he needed.

He just didn’t know how yet.

Will slumped completely onto the armrest of the couch, losing the battle to sleep at last. His hair fell into his face and made his nose twitch, but he didn’t wake. His lips were parted, and Hannibal could hear his soft puffs of breath in time with the soft rise and fall of his shoulder.

Hannibal moved over and carefully pulled the textbook away from the boy, setting it on the coffee table so it would not fall onto the floor if Will shifted in his sleep.

Will smelled like wild mint leaves and old books. It was a scent that now permeated the entire apartment, much to Hannibal’s continued pleasure. He had never desired to have any space of his own smell like something other than himself, but he would have liked to bottle the smell of Will Graham and keep it for himself to have on hand always. 

Will worked hard to keep himself able to live comfortably, and hadn’t invested in any type of cologne or aftershave that would combat his natural scent, which pleased Hannibal more than he would ever admit. There was nothing about Will that he did not find absolutely delectable, and the idea of this part of him being hidden or changed was unthinkable. 

Without truly thinking it over beforehand, Hannibal reached out and brushed a lock of hair out of Will’s face. 

The boy didn’t stir, for which Hannibal was grateful. He was unsure what he would have said if he had been caught in the act. He had to deliberately pull his hand away without stroking it through the dark curls that still tempted him while both awake and asleep. 

Will Graham would most certainly be the death of Hannibal.

\---

Life was unacceptably  _ unfair _ .

Hannibal was trying to find a way to remedy this, because he was not one to purposefully torment himself unless there was a goal in mind. He had not come up with a solution as of yet, but he was constantly exploring his options.

“You have not eaten in more than twenty four hours,” Hannibal stated, fixing Will with an expression he hoped would convey his concern and disappointment. 

Will shrugged, not even glancing up from his paper. He had almost filled an entire notebook with his notes and outlines in just the past hour. It was impressive, but still concerning for Hannibal. Will was still far too thin, though he had managed to gain some weight since they had moved into the apartment. 

“It doesn’t matter,” Will said distractedly, “I have work to do. Food can wait.”

Hannibal stood up sharply.

That was  _ unacceptable _ .

“It cannot,” he shot back, striding to the kitchen.

Hannibal fixed Will a plate of food, intent on keeping Will from starving himself by accident. He was too focused on his midterm paper, and had been neglecting his health. When Will  _ had _ been eating, Hannibal had been frustrated to see it was packaged, processed food that provided very little actual value.

Hannibal walked back over to his roommate and set the plate down on top of his notebook, forcing him to notice it.

“Eat,” Hannibal ordered, sitting down across from Will to watch. He would make sure Will ate every bite if he had to feed him by hand.

That image caused an insistent heat to take up residence in Hannibal’s chest, but he tried to shove it away. Now was  _ not _ the time. Will needed to eat.

“Hannibal, I can’t eat your fancy food,” Will said, looking at a loss, “I buy and make my own food. I shouldn’t eat your food.”

Hannibal shook his head sharply.

“You are not putting me out in the least,” he insisted, “and I would venture to say that you are in need of it far more than myself. From what I have seen, you do not take care of yourself as you should. I would like to remedy that. The first step is to eat properly. I shall not move or look away until you have eaten every bite of food I have given you.”

Will turned pink, and Hannibal had to swallow at the sight. He refused to look away, as he had just stated that he would not, but Will was such a temptation at all times. It was difficult to control himself when around Will.

Will let out a long sigh, running a hand through his hair and making the light glint off it in a way that made Hannibal’s fingers twitch with desire.

“Alright, but just this once,” Will said, pulling the plate towards himself and preparing to take a bite, “You’re not my keeper, you know.”

Hannibal felt his breath catch as Will put the fork into his mouth. He was caught by surprise by the words as well as the intense heat that curled up in his chest as he watched Will eat something he had prepared. His pink lips curled around the fork and pressed together as he chewed, making Hannibal’s mouth water unintentionally. He may not have thought through this scenario as well as he should have.

“We shall see,” Hannibal managed, and he hoped Will would not hear the sudden tenseness in his voice.

Will glanced up, his eyes flashing with curiosity, but he quickly looked back down and continued to eat.

Hannibal had just added to his own torment, having promised to watch Will eat until he was finished. He had not anticipated the inherent pleasure he would take from seeing Will eat something he had made. Nothing about this situation had been thought out well enough on his part, but he was trapped.

At least Will seemed none the wiser.

\---

Life must have been intentionally  _ unfair _ .

Hannibal had invited an acquaintance over, and had not known it would frighten Will away.

The moment Alana had walked through the door, Will had slipped on a pair of glasses Hannibal had never seen before, and refused to make eye contact. He had only lingered for a few moments before excusing himself and leaving. 

Hannibal was frustrated, but he tried not to let Alana catch on. He poured her a drink, talking of psychology and other interests they shared, hoping she would not ask about Will or their relationship. 

“So, how’s your roommate?” she asked inevitably, raising an eyebrow, “He doesn’t seem like the type you would normally prefer.”

Hannibal hummed, swirling his own drink and trying not to show his true feelings about the situation.

“Will is  _ entirely _ agreeable, actually,” he replied, “he enjoys keeping to himself for the most part, leaving me to do as I will. When we do speak, he is intelligent and polite. I am very pleased with the balance we have found.”

Perhaps some bitterness managed to find its way into his tone, because Alana tipped her head at him.

“You don’t normally sound so invested in your roommates,” she noted, “what makes Will different?”

Hannibal took a deep breath and steadied his nerves.

“I cannot fully understand him,” he confessed, “there is a nature to Will that eludes me, and I find it particularly torturous.”

Alana smiled, but it was a sad smile. Hannibal realized she must have noticed his feelings. He had known she was interested in him for some time, but he had not wanted to encourage it just yet. 

“You  _ like _ him,” Alana said, huffing a laugh, “like,  _ romantically _ , or whatever you will. I was starting to think you were immune to feelings that are so  _ pedestrian _ .”

Hannibal sagged his shoulders in defeat, deciding he could use her help if she didn’t resent him for the unintentional rejection. 

“I had almost started to believe that as well,” he told her, “but it appears I am only human, as everyone else.”

Alana shook her head in amusement at him.

“Well, you’ve been living with him for months,” she pointed out, “what’s stopping you from making a move?”

Hannibal wet his lips and took a drink.

“I cannot tell if he feels  _ any _ attraction towards me, and I would much prefer to continue in this way than to make him uncomfortable enough to leave,” he admitted, “I have the ability to understand nearly anyone, yet I cannot understand what he feels. I am frightened of the possibility of losing him before I have him.”

Alana smiled sympathetically.

“Hannibal Lecter,” she said, “I never thought I would see the day where you pined over someone without the confidence to go after them. I thought you were sure enough of yourself to do anything.”

Hannibal bowed his head.

“That is likely true, dealing with anything aside from Will Graham.”

Alana huffed a soft laugh.

“Graham?” she asked, startled, “ _ Will Graham _ is your roommate? That was Will  _ Graham _ ?”

Hannibal looked up at her, puzzled.

“Yes,” he answered.

Alana shook her head in bewilderment.

“I was starting to think he was just a myth, but you’re saying he’s a  _ real _ person. Will Graham is basically famous,” she said, “all the professors either love him or hate him. He’s  _ literally _ a genius, and none of the teachers can grade on a curve unless they throw his scores out the window. The weirdest part is that no one can ever track him down. He never goes out around here. He never talks to the other students. Some people were starting to think he’s a ghost who just likes to haunt some of the classes.”

Hannibal felt an ache in his chest, hearing that Will was sought after and admired. Will was amazing, and beautiful, and rare. Hannibal wanted him more than anything, but it was too good to be true. There was no way Will would return the feeling. They were too different from each other.

“I have met a god, and shall be forever haunted by his image,” Hannibal said, feeling hopeless.

Alana patted him on the arm.

“Come on, Hannibal,” she said, “It’s not  _ that _ bad. You have something no one else has. You get to talk to Will Graham, and see that mind at work. I think you should go for it. Tell him how you feel. I mean, you either go for it, or you have to live here for the rest of the year without knowing if you have a chance or not. I always think knowing is better than wondering.”

Hannibal sighed again. 

In some ways, he agreed with her, but he usually gave that advice to others. He had never needed to be told it himself. He rarely hesitated to chase knowledge, no matter the subject. 

“Perhaps you are right,” he admitted, “though I am unsure when I will gain the courage to do so. I have never been unsure of myself before meeting Will.”

Alana smiled.

“You should have a few more drinks before he comes back,” she suggested, “maybe it’ll help you out. Liquid courage and all that. Everything will be fine with Will. Just try to remember that  _ he’s _ only human too.”

Hannibal took a long sip of his wine, unsure if he should feel better for that.

\---

Will stumbled through the door, only halfway supported by a grinning girl with dark hair who looked up at Hannibal. Will looked absolutely drunk, and Hannibal was  _ horrified _ . Will could have been in danger if he was out while  _ this _ intoxicated, and he wasn’t sure this girl could have protected him or kept him from doing something foolish.

The girl whistled and winked at Hannibal.

“You were right,” she told the tipsy Will, “he’s hot stuff.”

Will was flushed with alcohol, and only managed to mumble something that sounded like an objection.

The girl shrugged and smiled at Hannibal.

“He’s having a hard time, but it looks like you’re  _ plenty _ capable of handling it from here. You’re a big,  _ strong _ guy,” she said, shoving Will haphazardly into Hannibal’s arms.

Will stumbled, and Hannibal just managed to catch him before he tumbled onto the floor. Will clutched at Hannibal’s suit, and Hannibal held him up, his entire body having gone tense.

“Might I ask why you allowed him to get to this state?” Hannibal asked, trying to catch the girl before she left.

The girl turned back from being nearly out the door. She gave him a quick look over and shrugged.

“He needed cheering up,” she said, “he’s got stuff on his mind, and I was the only one he could talk to. I told him alcohol would help.”

With that, the girl was gone, and Hannibal was left with a teetering Will in his arms. He sighed heavily, feeling odd about how her words echoed Alana’s from earlier. 

Will hummed softly, rubbing his face against Hannibal’s chest and making him hold his breath.

“You were drinking too,” Will mumbled, “but  _ of course _ you’re more of a wine guy. I bet your girlfriend thinks that’s classy.”

Hannibal closed his eyes and shook his head.

“You must drink water, or you will find yourself with a terrible hangover come morning,” he chastised, “and I do not know what you are talking about. I have no significant other at the moment.”

Will huffed, but he let Hannibal lead him over to the couch and deposit him on the soft cushions.

“ _ Liar _ . She came over today. Guys don’t just invite girls over and drink wine with them for  _ no reason _ . She wore perfume and lipstick. She left her hair down. If she’s not your girlfriend, she  _ wants _ to be.”

Hannibal smiled softly to himself as he filled a glass with water to bring it back to where Will sat.

“I trust your perception above all else, Will,” he said, handing the glass to him, “however, I have no interest in having a relationship with Alana. She may be interested in me, but I do not return the feelings.”

Will drank the entire glass in one go, as if he were throwing back another whiskey. Hannibal could smell his drink of choice on his breath, and was a bit frustrated that it was covering up his natural scent. The smell of alcohol and other people. Hannibal wanted to be able to smell Will.

“That’s one  _ hell _ of a relief,” Will said, hiccupping.

Hannibal shook his head in amusement at his juvenile roommate. 

“Why is that, Will?” he asked, standing up to refill the glass. 

Will needed all the water he could get to counteract the effects of the alcohol.

“It means you’re not taken,” Will said, falling onto his side on the couch and closing his eyes, “and I might still have a  _ chance _ .”

Hannibal paused, nearly dropping the glass he was holding. 

Had he just imagined that? Was Will just  _ so _ drunk he was speaking gibberish? Maybe it didn’t mean anything, and he was just too far gone to realize that Will wasn’t talking about  _ him _ .

Hannibal returned with the glass and set it down on the coffee table. 

“Will, you really should be making your way to bed, and into clothes that are more comfortable,” he said, gently shaking Will’s shoulder to keep him awake.

Will mumbled a bit, but he sat up sleepily. 

“I think you’re going to have to  _ help _ me with that,” Will hummed with a lopsided grin, “but that should be fine, right? You’re so  _ strong _ and smart. Tall, handsome doctor.”

Hannibal felt himself blush, though he was sure there wasn’t really any reason for him to. Will was intoxicated. Nothing he said could be taken at face value. 

“I do hope the _ only _ thing you have taken was alcohol,” Hannibal teased, placing the glass of water into Will’s hands, “but you are certainly acting worryingly. Do you know where you are, Will?” 

Will hummed pleasantly, leaning into Hannibal’s side, taking a sip of the water and smiling sleepily.

“I’m on  _ our _ couch, in  _ our _ apartment,” he said, “and just a second ago I was in your _ arms _ . You’re really warm and strong. Your eyes are warm too. Brown eyes are the nicest.”

Hannibal shook his head, pulling Will a bit closer despite himself.

“I disagree,” he said, “while I am not sure whether your eyes are blue or green, they are the most beguiling eyes I have ever seen. I am so pleased to have met you.”

Will giggled, again showing just how drunk he was. 

“Lucky you,” he said, “I  _ hate _ this.”

Hannibal’s heart sank, unsure why Will would be unhappy.

“What on earth do you mean?” he asked, hoping Will was too drunk to realize he sounded so upset.

Will sighed.

“You’re so damn  _ perfect _ , and smart, and nice, and I just don’t stand a chance. You couldn’t like me even if you _ were _ gay.”

Hannibal laughed, unable to stop himself. 

“Will Graham, you will be the death of me,” he said, “I have loved you since the first time we met. You are the most  _ beautiful _ and intelligent creature I have ever had the privilege of knowing.”

Will opened his eyes and looked up at Hannibal. His eyes were wide and imploring, as if he was trying to read something written on the other side of Hannibal’s skull.

“You actually  _ like _ me?” he asked, sounding so hopeful it made Hannibal’s heart ache.

“Very much,” Hannibal answered, then pressed a kiss to Will’s forehead.

“Will you kiss me for  _ real _ ?” Will asked.

Hannibal shook his head.

“You are drunk, Will,” he admonished, “you need rest. Drink the rest of your water and then get into bed.”

Will sagged against Hannibal, but downed the rest of the glass. He stood up, but he was unsteady to the point where Hannibal nearly had to carry him to the bedroom. Will giggled and nuzzled into Hannibal the entire way, making Hannibal mentally shut down in order to restrain himself. 

Will could not have known what he was doing, and how it was affecting Hannibal. There was no way for him to know.

Despite Hannibal’s earlier assertion, he put Will to bed while he was still in his jeans. Hannibal only went so far as to remove Will’s shoes, deciding he would not be able to control himself if he went further than that. Especially now that he had heard Will’s subconscious admit to liking him in whatever way. 

Hannibal only took a moment to pick up a blanket for himself before shutting the door behind himself and settling in on the couch. He couldn’t trust Will while he was drunk, apparently, and he didn’t trust himself if Will were to do something.

\---

“Good morning, Will,” Hannibal said, his back to his roommate as he fixed a protein scramble for them both, “How are you feeling?”

There was a pause, in which Hannibal knew Will was likely remembering the night before. He wasn’t sure what to expect Will to do, but he had already resolved to do nothing unless Will did.

“Less hungover than I probably deserve,” came the answer after a moment, “and I know I have you to thank for that. I’m an idiot. I’m sorry.”

Hannibal smiled and turned to serve the food onto a pair of plates in front of Will.

“There is no need to apologize, Will,” he said, “I am relieved you arrived back without being harmed or taken advantage of in that state. I admit to having _ retroactive _ fear on your behalf once I realized you had been out while so inebriated.”

Will blushed, and Hannibal knew neither of them could blame it on the alcohol.

“Well, then I’m sorry for  _ that _ , and for letting you sleep on the couch. I don’t normally drink that much. I hope your company wasn’t still here when I got back.”

Hannibal tipped his head. 

“Do you not  _ remember _ last night?” he asked, feeling both relief and disappointment at the possibility.

Will shrugged.

“I have some bits, but I’m not sure what’s real and what’s just a dream,” he confessed, “and I’m hoping that some parts were a dream, because I’m  _ sure _ I said something I should regret.”

Hannibal slid a plate across to Will, gesturing for him to eat.

“If you would like to know, I will tell you what you said,” Hannibal offered, taking a bite of food.

Will froze, staring down at his food. A series of emotions played over his features, and Hannibal smiled.

“If it makes you uncomfortable, I can simply never speak of it again, and we can continue as if it has not happened,” Hannibal offered, deciding to give him an out if he needed it.

As much as Hannibal wanted to talk about it, he wouldn’t force Will into anything.

Will glanced up, chewing on his lower lip. It was a gesture that drew Hannibal’s gaze, making him stare at Will’s soft lips. He had always tried not to allow himself to do so, but after the previous day’s revelations and spark of hope, he found it impossible to look away.

“Would you actually do that? If that’s what I asked you to do?” Will asked.

Hannibal blinked, meeting Will’s eyes and smiling softly.

“I would,” he replied, “I would do my very best to forget about it. I will do what you wish me to do.”

Will swallowed, looking back down at his food.

“I wouldn’t ask you to do that,” Will said, “and I really  _ do _ want to know what parts of last night were real. I don’t think I’d be able to pretend nothing happened if I keep wondering what  _ did _ .”

Hannibal nodded.

“Then I will speak as concisely as possible,” Hannibal said, sliding a glass of water over to Will, “Your acquaintance brought you in and told me you have been having a hard time and had things on your mind. She confessed to being the one to encourage you to drink so much.”

Will nodded.

“That’s Bev,” he agreed, “I’m sorry if she was rude.”

Hannibal shook his head.

“She is your friend, I do not hold it against her,” he said, then continued, “You smelled wine on my breath, and told me my girlfriend must think it is “ _ classy _ ”. I informed you that I am not currently in a relationship, to which you expressed disbelief.”

Will’s blush darkened, and he didn’t meet Hannibal’s eyes.

“I remember that,” he admitted, “And I’m pretty sure I was awful insulting right after.”

Hannibal huffed a soft laugh.

“Not at all. You informed me of the attraction Alana feels towards me, something I had not been able to confirm before. I am grateful to you for it, so I can now act accordingly. I was able to let you know that I am not interested in her, to which you responded well.”

Will’s shoulders slumped a bit, and his eyes widened down at his food in horror.

“ _ Oh god _ ,” he whispered to himself.

Hannibal smiled.

“Do you  _ truly _ find me attractive, Will?” Hannibal asked, hoping Will would answer without feeling too uncomfortable with it.

Will chewed his lip again, considering it, or considering whether he would tell the truth.

“Yes,” he confessed, “Since the first day we met, I thought you were just about the most attractive guy I’d  _ ever _ met.”

Hannibal’s smile grew wider, though he knew Will did not see it.

“Do you recall what I told you last night about how I perceive you?” Hannibal asked.

Will let out a long breath, glancing up at Hannibal for only a moment.

“That’s one of the things I’m not sure is  _ real _ ,” he admitted, “Which is why I was asking you.”

Hannibal nodded.

“I shall repeat it, then,” he said, “I have loved you since the first time we met. You are the most beautiful and  _ intelligent _ creature I have ever had the privilege of knowing. Is that what you recall?”

Will’s face was so red it was rivaling the tomatoes in their breakfast. It was  _ terribly _ attractive, and Hannibal wondered if his skin would feel warm to the touch.

“Uh, yeah,” Will said, his voice trembling and soft, “But, that can’t  _ possibly _ be true. Right? You’re so… well, you’re  _ you _ . And I’m…  _ me _ . We don’t really seem compatible, do we?”

Hannibal tipped his head.

“We have been cohabitating without any difficulty for months now,” he pointed out, “and I see no reason we could not continue to do so with the added benefit of a relationship.”

Will gaped at him, clearly having not expected Hannibal to take such a cavalier stance on the subject.

“So, are you going to kiss me for real?” Will asked, echoing his words from the night before, though he sounded much less sure of himself.

Hannibal smiled and pulled Will into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays!!!  
> I am not completely sure this is comprehensive in the least. I have been somewhat out of sorts while writing, and have caught myself in several terribly embarrassing errors already. I cannot be sure this is at all the same quality as my usual work, but I thought it would still be funny and enjoyable. <3 <3


End file.
